


Stay Frosty

by Foxx20



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx20/pseuds/Foxx20
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes had retired from Overwatch since the fame had become to much after they won the Omnic war. Years later, Jack had found Gabe, feeling the glory of victory. Christmas night they were both alone and the only thing holding them apart was a simply phone number. As time passed, the family they made started to fall apart, the pain to find this criminal is hurtful in the end.





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I yoloed this so if it sucks, my bad :/

Gabriel Reyes sat alone. It was the night before Christmas and he could feel the loneliness just greet him like a gift. He never asked to be alone, even though he liked the silence. the usual television shows were switched to Christmas movies and the mostly dark house that Gabe sat in was switched up to a cookie scented bright room. He wasn't sad. How could you be sad when everyone else is happy. The telephone started ringing, loud and obnoxiously interrupting a good part of Home Alone.

"Hello?" his semi deep voice spoke through the phone until a lighter, yet familiar voice replied. 

"Gabe," his breath hitched when he heard him speak. Memories came flooding through his mind as he ignored the movie at this point and walked into the kitchen. Jack Morrison. Soldier 76. 

"Jackie is that really you?" his old fellow Overwatch commander laughed on the other end of the line. 

"Hey Gabe I was wondering if you would like some company this rough Christmas Eve," Gabriel's face couldn't get any brighter than it was already. 

"Uh. Yea yea I would love company. Since I'm alone anyways it wouldn't be a bother if you were here, its been a long time Jackie," He quickly told the older man his address before the phone was hung up. Why would Jack Morrison bother an old alone man like Gabriel. Not in a day would he pass up time to spend with his favorite Overwatch commander. 

 

About 20 minutes after the call there was a knock on his door. Gabe wasn't expecting Jack to be in such good shape after all those years but he looked amazing. Jack hugged the larger man who was a bit out of shape from the lack of movement and the constant of unhealthy food choices. 

"Hey solider, long time no see," the smile on Gabes face was at its most as the older man brought in 2 bottles of red wine, and a gift. 

 

"Where's your family?" The television screen was playing A Christmas Carol, it had been an hour after Jack arrived. 

"I'm guessing they didn't want to spend time with anyone this Christmas, like me hahah," Gabe awkwardly laughed as he took another sip of his wine. 

"That's sad," he shook his head in disappointment.

"It's ok, I am always alone on holidays," Gabriel looked down.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jack smiled again, acknowledging the younger mans sadness

"Why should I, not to be rude but I figured you would be the kind of person to not care," The air was thick and uncomfortable.

"I've always cared. even when we were in combat. You stayed isolated from the team but I never gave up on you, and look, you practically retired being a great man," Jack was becoming soft. 

"Wish we could go back to those days. y'know?" Gabriel nodded. The thoughts of when they were in Overwatch flooded his mind and he slowly began to think about Jack. The time they just got out of the Omnic war, the win stuck on them like a tattoo. Their hands were wrapped in fists up in the air with victory across their smoke stained faces. That was the day they were known as the greatest hero's in the world. Overwatch activity was then illegal, but illegal rules were not stopping the children who looked up to their hero's and fighting for their dreams. 

"Remember the Omnic war?" Jack looked down, his blue eyes glistened against his smile. 

"We were heros," He said. 

 

"You didn't have to stay this long," Gabriel's cheeks turned red and a bright smile formed against his face.

"What can I do for a good friend?" Jack put his hand on his fellow teammates shoulder. Gabe was left to gaze at the blue eyed beauty. Would it be appropriate to kiss him?

"This was fun," The older mans cheeks were a dark shade of red as they noticed they were inches apart and a few minutes passed.

"...May I..?" Jack asked, looking up, and Gabe nodded as he stepped closer. The air was thick but it wasn't uncomfortable. 

Jack grasped onto Gabe's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. with Gabe's head still down, Jack swiftly took his lips in a long kiss. He's wanted to do that for so long. Gabe's stomach ached for more touch but he didn't want to mess with his late lover. Jack grabbed his dark hair and ran one of his hands down his waist. They walked back inside. Jack felt Gabe's hand push onto Jack's abs as his shirt got lifted up. Gabe stopped himself. 

"I'm sorry. I cant do this," Jack understood and stepped away, wiping his lips on his sleeve like a child. 

"Its fine. Could we uh, meet up some other time?" Jack clearly used all his courage to say that. Gabriel nodded and smiled at the man, sharing phone numbers. Gabe felt Jack's hand one more time before he left the house, being alone again. 

 

. 


	2. 0.2 (see beginning notes for translations and extras)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so the word "Appa" is how you say dad in Korean but I didn't want to write the Korean word things because they would mess me up. Papi means Daddy. Papa means dad. So Gabe is dad (Appa/Papa) and Jack is Papi (daddy).

“Gabeee,” Jack groaned and watched as his husband opened the blinds in their bedroom. The sun shined in and made Jack feel uncomfortable. 

“Cmon, you’ve been in bed all day and it’s almost time for Sombra to be picked up from school,” he checked the time and his eyes widened. Already 1:30. 

“Jesus honey, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!” as he stood up, the older man lightly kissed his husbands lips fast and hopped into the shower feeling the warm water run down his body. When the shower was done, he stepped out and dried his still fit body down with a yellow towel. He grabbed some jeans and checked on his kids bedrooms before leaving his house to pick up Sombra. 

“Papi you’re late, I had to wait an extra half an hour,” she stepped into the car, almost falling. Her hands had some cords running up her finger tips which Jack never questioned about nor even noticed. 

“How was school?” she shrugged and opened her laptop, it immediately lit up dark purple which glowed a bit against her hands typing fast. Gabriel had gotten her the old computer when she got into middle school and she was mostly on it during the night. All the energy drinks she picked up on her way home from school and drank was an amount that could probably kill a normal person. 

“I think our printer is almost dead,” when Sombra said that, it turns out to be dead days later. Like, it stops working.

“How do you know?” Jack turned to Sombra quick, amazed by how Sombra knew everything. She shrugged again while still looking at her computer screen. Her long acrylics made tapping noises as her hands moved quickly. 

“We’re almost home so clean that-” before Jack could finish, Sombra had already closed her laptop and taken the strange cords off her fingers. Right when the car stopped she got out and walked to the front of the house, opening the door that lead into the kitchen. 

“What’s up with her?” Gabe took a bite of an apple when he saw his husband walk into the house. The door to Sombra’s room slammed shut and the two men heard a low, pissed off sounding groan. That decided not to bother the 8th grade girl and just continue until Hana, Sombra’s older sister who just got into a private gaming school, got off the bus. McCree, their son who was in his 3rd year of high school was supposed to get out at 2:45 since he received detention, again.

“Papi, i’m home. Appa, why are you eating healthy.” Hana rushed into the house and laid all her paperwork onto the table, panting. The young Korean girl scratched her eye and sat down at the table. The work in front of her overwhelmed the small girl and she took a minute to decide about the homework. She thought it was a gaming school, not a real real school. The young teen sighed and shifted her weight on the chair. 

The three children were adopted. Sombra kept to herself. Hana stayed around her 2 Appas and McCree was never home. The fear in the 2 men grew as the children got older. Sombra still kept to herself. She dropped out of high school on the 3rd year and only left her room to go to the bathroom. The tech in her room and come atrocious, the purple cords trailing up and down her walls, under her bed, and cluttered in her closet. 4, 22’ inch computer monitors laid on her small desk that she had since she was in 8th grade. McCree stayed home a lot when he started college and Hana quit the video game school, to much work.

“Sombra! Dinner!”, the now older teen groaned and her legs cracked as she stood up. 

“Will she be sitting with us today?” Lucio, their 10 year old brother asked as Sombra sat at the table. Even being cramped up in her room for such time, she was still beautiful. The tips of her hair were dyed a bright purple and she had shaved half of her head. Her half shaved head was for a fashion sense, not making her appear like a failure of a daughter, and not going to lie, it did look pretty good on her. She took a spoonful of corn and lifted it to her mouth. It looked unpleasant but Sombra still ate it. 

“Sombra, hows your “work”,” Gabe looked at the teen and she shrugged while the food still in her mouth. She still shrugged almost like when she was a kid. 

“I haven’t heard your voice in so long sis. Why don’t you tell us about it,” McCree sat up from his slumped position and smiled eagerly at his younger sister. She groaned yet again. Then she spoke.

“Well, As you can see I’m.. anti-social as one calls it,” her voice was raspy. You could still hear her mexican accent but it was mostly covered by the low grumble in the back of her throat. McCree gulped and Jack nodded as the table went silent. 

“Why don’t you leave the house anymore,” Hana was playing on her 3Ds. Sombra bit her lip. 

“I don’t even know, last time I went outside rather than see the sunlight through the windows was about 3 months ago.” the inside of the house felt like suffocation to Sombra and she suddenly wanted out of the house. Yet it was to dark to see anything. 

“Papi, can I go outside?” Sombra gulped deeply as she started feeling sick. She hadn’t been outside for so long and maybe if was affecting her now. It was to dark out, raining even. All was silent as Sombra started crying. No one knew how to react. Gabriel grabbed Sombra’s body and held her in his arms as she sobbed. Sombra was emotionally unstable after her parents passed. That was the only reason Sombra stayed inside, scared she’ll lose another one of her family members. As the night went on, the older teen slept with her Jack and Gabriel, she was yet scared again to be alone like a child.


	3. 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something short since I can't really do anything more but this is a main part of the story so here ya go. It deserves its own part.

It was cold. Sombra didn’t sleep that night at all. Even Sombra being 17 she was so scared. Why was she scared? As one may ask there is nothing to be scared of. Maybe the thought of McCree not coming home until 4 in the morning. She heard the door open slightly as she slithered out of Jack’s grip to walk back downstairs. McCree who was soaked by the rain walked in, a dead cigar hanging from his mouth. It had went out, since the air was so wet outdoors. Sombra eyed him as he took his jacket off and took out another cigar.

“You know Papi doesn't like it when you smoke in the house, right?” McCree jumped at Sombra’s voice and immediately dropped his lighter on the floor. Unacknowledged, Sombra’s thin legs lifted her off of the stairs so she could pick up the lighter for her older, yet dumber, brother. He laughed a bit but rubbed the back of his neck.

“Where did you go last night? How did you even sneak out, i saw you go in your room and dad checked on you after. You were fast asleep,” her raspy voice was still hidden behind a grumble. McCree shrugged, taking the lighter from Sombra to attempt to light his cigar again but she opened the door for him to walk out. The balcony had a top to it so they could sit there and enjoy the silence without getting wet. 

“Where do you go anyways?” McCree coughed from the smoke coming out of the cigar and cleared his throat. 

“I can’t tell you, if I did, you would tell dad. And knowing dad with the situation i’m in, he would beat the pulp out of me,” The young Mexican sat up on her knees on the chair and opened her eyes to unstick her eyelashes from each other. She was interested now. McCree used to have lots of friends in high school and such but ever since he started college, he left a lot of them behind, which isn’t a bad thing. He fell into a depression when he started college and only talked to a man, which the family has never met (lmao) , named Hanzo. They were roomed when they got into college but since the college was closer, McCree came home at least every night to say hello. The problem when his grades started to slip caused Sombra to worry. 

“Escucha hermano, If you don’t tell me, ill tell them that you having sex with a man in your bedroom when you come home,” McCree’s eyes widened with fear and he started to blush madly. His mouth opened to protest but Sombra just smiled and stared at the rain again. 

“ Sí, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo,” McCree was stunned. Sombra had set up cameras everywhere in the house, for a funny matter but came across them years later. She didn’t dare look at Gabe and Jack’s recordings from 3 years. She came across a picture of her older brother laying on a bed with some strange man, both fully clothed. She watched a bit but had stopped where they were getting undressed. She stayed silence for a few months, knowing she would need the information at some point. Now she knows why.

He was just silent. To afraid that she would spread the news around. Now he had to tell her. 

“Supongo que tengo que decirte ahora,” McCree sighed and rubbed his hands together. He sat up from his slumping position and Sombra nodded her head and took his cigar, puffing some smoke out of it. 

“I got involved in the police and a group bailed me out. They want information from me. I tried to offer them money but they said they don’t need any. What do I do,” He turned his head to the side and shifted his weight from one side of the chair to the other. He bit his lip as Sombra stayed silent. She then grabbed his wrist, took him into her room and sat down in her computer chair, having him sit on the bed. She typed at lightning speed and asked McCree to tell her the groups name. 

“Talon, that’s the groups name,” Sombra’s eyes darted across the screen and searched up their name on a “.com” site. It popped up immediately and she clicked on their group. 

“Oh Dios mío.” she stared at the description once she was done reading. 

“Brother, you really got involved with Talon?! Talon is a group where they anonymously assassinate people!” McCree coughed loudly and scratched his cheek. 

“They’ll do anything to get stuff out of you. Eres muy estúpida,” Sombra shut down her computer and leaned back into her chair rubbing her eyes violently. 

“Brother, you could get killed,” She turned to McCree who was left silent.


End file.
